


you are my life

by shatteredhopexo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, a collection of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhopexo/pseuds/shatteredhopexo
Summary: A collection of one shots and prompts. At the start of each chapter will be the rating. Enjoy!
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	you are my life

**Author's Note:**

> Something Else To Love  
> Rating: T

Tessa was stood at the foot of the full-length mirror at her cottage, her eyes wandering over her own reflection. She silently stood there for a while before her hands reached for the hem of the white t-shirt she was wearing. Her hands stilled, the hem of the shirt in one hand, the waistband of her jeans resting underneath the softness of her hands. She took a deep breath before pulling the fabric of her shirt up and over her head, leaving her stood still at the mirror in her jeans and a black bra that covered the swell of her breasts. Tessa discarded the material onto the floor and brought her eyes back up to the sight that greeted her in the reflection, but in particular, the simple piece of jewellery that graced her navel.

“What are you doing?” Tessa heard from behind her. She turned her head towards Morgan, who was leaning against the door frame, his hands crossed over her broad chest.

“I read an article this morning,” Tessa said as Morgan pushed off from the door and started walking over towards her.

“Tess.”

“No, it wasn’t about you, or me, or us,” Tessa replied and gestured between the two of them. She turned back towards the mirror, her fingers instantly reaching for the bottom ball of her belly bar that sat neatly on her smooth, flat stomach. She watched as Morgan came and stood directly behind her, his hands reached around her waist and rested just below the jewellery.

“What was it about then?” Morgan asked as he kissed her cheek and then laid his head on the top of her bare shoulder, the hairs from his beard tickling her skin softly. His hands were warm on her skin, his thumb was slowly caressing the soft tissue of her navel. Tessa sighed then. She’s gotten a lot better at opening up to the people she loves, but the twisting feeling that was encompassing her gut was a harsh reminder of the vulnerability it takes to open up to people. Especially after so many years of guarding herself and her own feelings.

“These women were talking about when they should take out their belly button piercing. Which shouldn’t have been a big deal to me because I find listening to other people’s viewpoints extremely interesting. But they were all in their mid to late twenties and how they felt like it was the right time for them to take it out. It just made me feel…” Tessa paused and slightly shrugged her shoulders.

“So, you feel like you should take it out because of what other people are saying?”

“I’m not in my twenties anymore Morgan. And I’ve had it in a long time.” Tessa twisted the ball again.

“How long?” Morgan asked curiously.

“I was thirteen when I got it,” a cheeky smile graced her face when she saw Morgan’s reaction.

“Thirteen?!” He almost shouted as a giggle escaped Tessa’s mouth.

“I honestly don’t know what my Mom was thinking letting me get it done. I had already moved away from home and I was aware that I wasn’t going to be able to do the normal teenager things, so I guess I wanted it and she couldn’t really stop me.” Morgan gently squeezed her hips, her denim jeans resting underneath his firm hand. The pressure brought Tessa’s back to collide gently with his chest, bringing them flushed together.

“Just to let you know, if we ever have a daughter, she’s going nowhere near a piercing studio until she’s at least 25.”

“Morgan-“

“Scratch that, until she’s 30,” Morgan joked as Tessa laughed again. He had already decided that it was his favourite sound in the world.

“But seriously Tess. It shouldn’t matter what strangers say on the internet. It’s your body and you should do what you want with it.” Morgan locked eyes with Tessa in the mirror and gave her a small, warm smile full of love. Tessa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “Plus,” Morgan said as Tessa opened her lovely green eyes once more, “You look hot with it.” A boyish grin broke out on his face as Tessa cocked her eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah. You’re into it?” Tessa teased as Morgan’s arms wrapped around her front completely, enveloping her into his strong arms.

“It’s something else to love about you,” he replied as he gently rocked them from one side to another. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek before unwrapping his arms from around her and standing up straight. Goosebumps immediately formed on Tessa’s skin as the heat between their bodies diminished. Instead, Morgan stepped in front of Tessa, blocking her view to the reflection in the mirror. “If you still love it, if you still feel sexy and confident with it in, then keep it as long as you want. It’s not for me or for people on the internet to decide. It’s your body. You make those decisions.”

“I love you,” Tessa whispered as she reached up to lock her arms around his neck, bringing him down to place a soft kiss upon his lips. The kiss was sweet, brief in time but long enough for their eyes to close and for Morgan to take a step closer and wrap his hands back around her frame.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I did actually read an article about this subject and I was surprised at how little women on there above the age of 25 still had them in. Most people said that they took theirs out because they got bored or had kids. Though it was interesting to read! 
> 
> Here is a link to the article that inspired this idea - https://boards.weddingbee.com/topic/what-age-should-the-belly-button-ring-be-taken-out-permanently/# (Though it was written 7 years ago so maybe attitudes towards the piercing have slightly shifted and women are having them for longer?)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Sorry if there are mistakes! 
> 
> I have a lot of ideas/prompts for one shots on my phone for these two (like a hella lot!) so I'm going to try and upload a new one at least once a week so I give myself something to work towards in these unsettling times. 
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe x


End file.
